User talk:Mankiller5
Hi Mankiller5, welcome to the Doom Wiki. May I suggest that you move this page to User:Mankiller5, as it is clearly not intended to be part of the encyclopedia? Also, uploaded images must include licensing information (see our image uploading policy and copyright policy for details). To answer your question: If you have a classic Mac, read the instructions at How to download and run Doom. If you have OS X, see the list of "recommended" source ports at How to play Doom on Windows XP and visit the web sites of the ports; some of them have been compiled for OS X. I hope that isn't the only reason you stopped by — anyone who loves Doom can become a valued editor! Ryan W 20:58, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Doom for mac There a problem that keeps bugging me. Doom for Mac. Does anyone even know where to find at least a shareware version of it. I got a full version of Doom on my Windows XP PC, but no Macinstoch. So I decided to set up this page and hope for someone to at least lead me to a link to find Doom for Mac. Oh, and to find me on Halo online search for (KA)Mankill, (KA)Leader. -- Mankiller5 22:34, 17 January 2007 : There's an ebay auction here for a Mac version of Doom II and a version of Ultimate Doom here. It doesn't seem to be very common, though. Fraggle 15:53, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :: Oh, it's not. ;> I imagine that the EULA allows him to use the same IWAD with a Mac source port, however (provided he uninstalls it from the other machine first). Ryan W 18:38, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::: Well, it's certainly unlikely that the SIIA will break down your door :-) ::: In any case, Macs have changed quite a bit over the years. The "official" Mac version of Doom would have run on MacOS 9 on PowerPC; modern Macs run OSX on Intel. You're really better off using a Mac source port, such as Doom Legacy or Chocolate Doom (shameless plug :-) Fraggle 10:15, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :::: He didn't say whether or not he had OS X on his Mac (many people, when already in possession of an up-to-date Windows machine, presumably prefer not to sign away an additional US$2500 and get no new applications in return). I entirely agree with you about the source ports, and would have said as much already if I'd gotten around to testing those while on holiday. :> :::: Risk assessments for licensing disputes are like risk assessments for HIV: you can talk statistics all you want, but you only have to have one bad day for your whole life to change. Industry consortia, such as the one you refer to above, have been known to demand a five-figure restitution for each file of dubious copyright lineage on a particular hard drive. Is this not the reason for our wiki's extremely circumspect approach to such issues? Ryan W 22:58, 19 January 2007 (UTC)